Just One Day
by Aerle
Summary: When Sanji tries to relax, one of his crew members walks into the bathroom. After seeing the cook naked, Zoro's feelings start to change. SanjixZoro


This is my first fanfiction. I've written it a few years ago, and now I'm finally confident enough to publish it. Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I guess you figured as much. :)

**Just one day**

Sanji sighed when he felt the warm water ripple against his skin. Finally, he had a moment of peace. The crew had just finished having lunch, a real battle as always. Though he loved the life aboard the ship, things could be pretty hectic around here. Luffy, the captain seemed to be hungry always and as the cook he was responsible to feed him. And he had to take care of the rest of the crew. In addition to that, the guys in the crew were all very loud. Brook was always singing. Franky and Usopp built things, always hammering. And if they didn't do that, they were arguing, dancing or just fooling around with Luffy and Chopper. And then Zoro. It seemed he didn't do anything else than training, sleeping and drinking.

Sanji played with the bubbles. Yes, the girls were the only ones who could just sit and be quiet. Well, at least Robin. Nami had the habit of shouting at the guys. Sanji didn't mind that though, even though he was once in a while the victim of her yelling. He knew she was sweet. And gorgeous. He loved serving her and Robin, but sometimes even that was too much for him. At moments like this he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

Just when he thought that, the door opened and the first mate entered. He didn't deign to look at the cook, who was too surprised to react at first. The swordsman began to wash his hands at the sink.

Finally, Sanji was able to say something. 'Have you ever heard of knocking?'

'I didn't know you were in here. Try locking the door next time!' Zoro said without looking at him.

'W-why can't you wash your hands in the kitchen?'

The green haired man shrugged. 'Why would I? This bathroom isn't your private territory, or something.'

In a flurry of anger, the blond jumped up, not realizing he was completely naked. 'Excuse me for wanting some privacy!'

'Then don't show me your private parts, you pervert.' The green haired man went on washing his hands. 'And I didn't come here to watch a show.'

Totally flushed Sanji lowered until the water covered up his entire body.

The swordsman left him alone, mumbling: 'Stupid cook.'

When he had left, the blond man came out of the bath and quickly locked the door, to prevent someone else to barge in, or Zoro again, just to torment him. For a moment he leaned to the door. The wood felt cold against his hot skin. He closed his eyes. What would Zoro have thought when he saw him naked?

His eyes flung open. Why was he wondering about that? Zoro was a guy too; he knew what a man's body was supposed to look like, which part should or shouldn't be there. Sanji didn't look exactly the same as the swordsman, he knew that. The first mate was broad-shouldered from all the training, and probably very big…

Sanji looked in the mirror and noticed his face was completely turned red. He tried to think about other things, but the image of the naked swordsman wouldn't leave.

When he came out of the bathroom, fully dressed in his usual suit again, he saw the first mate training on the deck. Of course he was working out without a shirt on. To his dismay, Sanji felt a warm liquid dripping from his nose. He put his hand over his nose, but Zoro already noticed.

'Why is your nose bleeding?' he asked, without stopping lifting the weights.

'I-I don't know. I was just thinking…'

The green haired man laughed scornful. 'Yeah, about Nami's bosom, I would say.' He knew Sanji always got a bloody nose when he saw even a bit of Nami's breast.

'Y-yeah…' If the swordsman only knew…

'Sanjiiiiiii~!' Luffy's voice sounded across the deck. 'I'm hungry!'

'Roger that.' Sanji wiped away the blood with his handkerchief, glanced at Zoro once more and strolled towards the kitchen.

After dinner the crew had left the kitchen, leaving the dishes to Sanji. Sighting he started to collect the dirty plates.

Zoro entered the kitchen again, having forgotten his swords by his chair. When he saw Sanji alone at the sink, he asked: 'Ya need help?'

The blond cook shrugged.

Zoro grabbed a dishtowel and joined him at the sink. While the cook handed him wet, clean plates, the swordsman was lost in thoughts. He glanced at the tight, black pants the man next to him was wearing and wondered how everything fitted in there. The things he saw this afternoon weren't to be called small… His glance travelled from the front to the back of his pants. The chef really had a nice butt. All of the sudden Zoro felt the urge to grab his ass. Blood rushed to his cheeks. He looked at the face of the blond man, but he didn't seem to notice the thoughts of the swordsman. He only did the dishes.

An idea crossed the first mate's mind. A wet plate slipped from his fingers.

'Watch out!' Sanji bent over and started picking up the splinters.

Zoro took a step backwards and took the time to fully check out the cook's butt.

But the cook turned around and snapped at him: 'You could help, you know.'

The swordsman mumbled some apologies and knelt down next to him. Only thinking about Sanji's body, he wasn't paying attention to the splinters.

'Crap!' Blood dripped out of the little wound on his finger. He put his finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding.

'Stupid Marimo.' Sanji got up and took the first-aid kit out of a cabinet. 'Give me your finger,' he said when he sat next to Zoro again. With his long, slim fingers he carefully put a band-aid on the wound.

'That's not necessary,' mumbled the green haired man, feeling himself blushing again.

'Yeah, right. A nice scar to add to your collection. But to smear blood all over my kitchen? I don't think so.' He carefully grabbed the last pieces of the broken plate and threw them away. 'Because this ís my territory,' he added.

Zoro grinned at the reference to the affair of the afternoon.

Sanji sat down in the armchair in the corner of the kitchen. He sometimes used this chair to read while waiting for the food to cook. Or just when he wanted to relax.

The swordsman leaned on the sink en watched the cook. It was weird how his feelings towards to blond man had changed in just this one day. It was only yesterday, no this morning when he had thought and spoken about 'that stupid ero-cook'. But now he was no longer that. He was a handsome, caring man with slim and supple fingers. And a very nice butt.

Sanji's thoughts were somewhat the same. He thought of Zoro as a strong, confident man with big hands. He closed his eyes and forgot for a moment the swordsman was in the kitchen too. Dirty thoughts crossed his mind. In his mind the green haired, muscular man slowly removed his clothes and walked towards Sanji. With gentle but firm lips he kissed his lips. Sanji felt not only his cheeks turn red, but another part of his body became active as well.

Hasty he grabbed a cushion, that lay beside the armchair, and put it on his lap. His breath sounded nervously and he hoped Zoro wouldn't notice. He was seized with alarm when de swordsman decided on that particular moment to walk up to him. He held the cushion close to him. The first mate sat down on the armrest of Sanji's chair.

The cook shoved to the place the farthest away from him. 'W-why do you want to sit here?'

'Cause this is the only comfortable chair in this place. You may be king of this area, you could do something about the interior.'

'There is nothing wrong with the interior! You don't have to stay here, you know.'

'Just be grateful I helped with the dishes.'

'Well, the dishes are finished now.'

Blunt Zoro got up. 'Fine then. I'll leave.'

But before he could reach the door, Sanji said: 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just… a bit stressed out.'

Zoro, surprised by the apology, walked back to him. 'Why's that?'

Sanji shrugged. 'You know. Hyperactive nakama and stuff. Cooking for everybody…'

'Be glad.'

The cook looked surprised at the swordsman. He had taken place on the armrest and gazed in the air.

'With your job you're useful aboard the ship. And you're strong in battle as well. I have to kill time with training and stuff. Here I'm useless.'

'You're not useless. You help me with the dishes.'

Zoro couldn't help grinning. But then his face got serious again. 'But I'm no dish boy. I'm the first mate, for God's sake!'

Sanji felt bad for the man. He never realized the green haired man felt that way. He wanted to cheer him up. 'It's not like anyone listens to the captain, let alone the first mate, so it's not like you can boss the crew around. And you know, the more you train aboard, the stronger you get and the more useful you'll be in battle.'

'You hardly ever train and I still can't defeat you. You can't beat me either, but still…'

'Who says I don't train?'

The green haired man raised his eyebrows.

'Just because I show off my naked chest working out in front of everybody, doesn't mean I don't train.' Sanji turned his back to Zoro. 'I have to, to keep up.' He turned around again and grinned. 'Like I would allow you to win from me.'

The first mate grinned back. He did wonder when the cook found time to train, with their captain to feed. But when he asked, the chef smiled mysteriously. Zoro figured he had to do some training in the kitchen. Maybe he would barge in "accidentally" tomorrow… He shook his head. He had to stop picturing the blond half naked and sweaty. He took a deep breath and looked at the cook. 'Why are you nice to me?'

'I can be nice.'

'Yeah, but I don't have boobs, so I never thought you would be kind to me. And you didn't call me Marimo-head throughout this entire conversation.'

'You didn't call me love-cook either,' the chef whispered. He wondered if he was the only one who felt the tension.

Zoro grinned again and poked Sanji in his ribs with his elbow. Sanji poked him back. To keep his balance, Zoro leaned to the other side. But instead of staying erect, he fell against the blond man. Their faces came very close together.

Sanji felt his hard pounding. In the shadow of Zoro's face he thought he saw the other man blushing, but he wasn't sure. But he did know his own face was bright red.

Zoro hadn't moved since he fell against the cook, afraid to ruin the moment. He really wanted to kiss Sanji. Carefully he placed his hand on the pillow, which still lay on Sanji's lap and leaned forward. Their lips touched for a moment. Then Zoro pulled back his head, thinking about a way to explain himself in case Sanji was going to ask questions.

But there didn't come questions. The blonde man grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him forward. They kissed again, longer this time. Zoro pulled away the cushion and hold Sanji close to him. The cook was glad his erection was gone, but his thoughts disappeared soon enough and he clung himself to the strong swordsman.


End file.
